


Swerving the Breeze

by funkybastard



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkybastard/pseuds/funkybastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone treats Chanyeol as a joke, except Yifan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swerving the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it for [Fanforyeol 2015](http://fanforyeol.livejournal.com/). Warning: asshole!Yixing, animal hunting. Keep Calm and Ship Krisyeol :)

Yifan lurked behind the thick grasses fixing sharp gaze at the herd of unsuspecting gazelles in the meadow. The wind is at his side and some of the gazelles are already lying on the ground, belly already full, made them rather sluggish. This is going to be child’s play. He moved his paw to take a step forward, little by little, making advance to the prey. He shifted his gaze beside him, where there was supposed to be a dark-furred wolf following his movement, and saw nothing but grass. He wasn’t surprise to see the said wolf playing with a skull in their previous spot. He let out a deep growl and then too late to realize what he’s already done. Chanyeol yelped upright, dropping the skull on his hand. The gazelles that were already on alert because of Yifan’s growl, then running for their slife as soon as they see Chanyeol’s head sticking out between the grass.

Yifan growled once more, this time loud and clear. Instead of chasing after the gazelles that already far away he run toward Chanyeol, making the said pup trembled in fear. He sneered and gave a hard stare at the younger. Yifan supposed it was just his luck to be end up as Chanyeol’s mentor. The young beta was quite a talk in the pack, his clumsiness and sluggishness was troublesome.

Back then, when other pups played with dead animals as a natural act to improve their predatory instinct, Chanyeol stayed inside the den playing by himself. When other young wolves could at least hunt small animals like squirrel by themselves, Chanyeol saved the wounded squirrel (victim of other young wolf) and kept it. And top of that, he was somehow manage to be the bottom of the pack’s joke. Something to entertained and tattled about in small talks.

That’s how Yifan was ended up taking care of him. He has to take the matter at his hand because other wolves want nothing to do with the oddball. Yifan was genuinely concerned about the younger’s future. And more than he liked to admit, he actually had a soft spot for the younger because they shared a similar fate of being orphaned at young age.

Chanyeol whimpered, his whole body trembled, submitting to the alpha. He hesitantly took a step forward and nudged the older’s neck, showing him he was sorry. Yifan shifted into his human form, followed by the beta. He clenches his teeth ready to scold Chanyeol, ignoring his wounded look. He internally braced himself, he couldn’t always succumb to that look, it was for the beta’s own good.

“I’m sorry, Yifan,” Chanyeol trembled, “It’s just the skull is really perfect,” and with that Yifan snapped.

“Stop saying gibberish! I told you to stay focus Chanyeol, it’s already the what.. third fourth time you ruined the hunt!” Yifan yelled. He was mad, and worried. Chanyeol had not show any kind of improvement since he trained him. “I know you aren’t capable of hunting, yet but could you at least stay focus on the prey and follow me. Is it so hard to just follow me, huh?”

Chanyeol shaked his head, his brows furrowed and lips quivered with guilt. Yifan took a deep breath, calming his nerve.

“Listen,” he said, this time more firmly, “I’m sorry I yelled, but I’m really worried about you, Chanyeol. I don’t want you end up being mocked by others.” Chanyeol nodded, his big eyes looking at Yifan’s with understanding.

“I’m sorry I promised I would try harder so I won’t disappoint you,” Yifan barely heard what the younger said. He smiled assuredly, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder. He sighed, readying himself to hear his pack mates mock questions of ‘how the hunting’s going’ again and have no satisfying remark to give.

 

\------------

 

“You know, you can just leave him be. If you, the best hunter in our pack, couldn’t even train him then no one could,” Junmyeon said, patting Yifan’s shoulder, “No one would blame you, everyone know he’s a lost cause.”

“Thanks,” Yifan smiled stiffly at him, continuing skin the deer Yixing had got from his hunt. He knew Junmyeon meant well but the comment irked him. No one deserved to be called a lost cause.

“Don’t be like that Junmyeon, you know maybe he could actually surprise us in the Great Gathering,” Yixing snickered, his eyes showing nothing but insult, “It’s in a few weeks right?”

“You’re right, Xing. He might surprise us,” he said unwavering, he won’t gave the asshole any satisfaction. Even though he himself doubt what he said. The Great Gathering was a big event, they feast and drink after the big hunt. This year they have several young wolves coming of age ready to prove themselves by hunting. It was unwritten rule that the result of the hunt would determine their worth within the pack. Young wolf with the best or the most quarries would join the pack’s best hunters for the real hunt and weeks’ worth of bragging right. If he could trained Chanyeol to at least hunt a rabbit maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“He’s always been an odd duck anyway. Collecting junk instead of hunting,” Yixing slowly run his knife against the already skinned deer, subtly aggravating Yifan, “I’m just worry someday he’d be isolated by the rest of the pack for being a burden. And seeing how he’s been treated right now, eventually he will-“

“What?” Yifan snapped, pointing his knife at the fair-skinned man, dare him to finish his sentence, ”I’m the one who’s been and will be taking care of him, how you dare calling him a burden when you’d never even lift a damn finger for him.”

Junmyeon who already sensed the unpleasant atmosphere, hurriedly coming at Yifan’s side, firmly put his hands at the taller man’s shoulders to calm him down. Yixing raised his hand in mock surrender. “Whoa, calm down, big wolf,” ignoring Junmyeon’s warning gaze, he continued, ”We all know you’ve been courting him since he lost his parents, who would’ve thought under that placid persona of yours, you always had have fetish for helpless orphan infant.” This time when Yifan threw his fist at Yixing, Junmyeon let him.

 

\------------

 

Yifan was on the way back to his den when Chanyeol ambushed him, skipping beside him like overly excited young wolf he was.

“What?” he asked when his attempt to ignoring the other until he get home failed.

“Here,” Chanyeol hand him a skull thingy.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s a flame holder,” the younger male flip the skull at his hand, “you put animal fat in there, it takes a moment to get the fiber soaked, and then you light flame on it and it’s going to ignite for quite long time. Hours,” Yifan blinked rapidly at the sudden explanation.

“I made it for you,” Chanyeol said, smiling widely at the taller man, “I know you like to paint and I heard you complained about how you couldn’t do it after dusk so,” he looked at him with expectation.

“Uh,” Yifan mumbled unintelligently, but then petting the younger’s hair “thank you.” Chanyeol’s bright smile afterward was contagious. It warmed his heart and once again he surprised at how fond he is toward the young wolf. Somehow despite all his clumsiness, Chanyeol reminded him of spring breeze passing through the forest, steady and effortless. It’s all about how the young wolf carry himself around others, how seemingly unaffected he was on what the other’s opinion about him. Or even if he noticed how capable other wolves with similar age, he did not compare himself. He wished he could’ve been more like Chanyeol in that sense. And the younger was undoubtedly smart and kind, he’s not a lost cause. He was just different. He looked fondly at the younger who animatedly told Yifan how he experimented for weeks to find the right fuel.

“Animal fat, huh, who would’ve thought,” Yifan teased. Chanyeol laughed, latching to his side all the way to his den.

Days passed by, off course Chanyeol was still clumsy as always and Yifan still worried. The alpha would sometimes take him out after dark, running through the wood. It was his favorite thing to do, galloping and howling at the moon. He liked to feel the night breeze caressing his furs, to let the darkness embrace him and make him forget about anything but run run run faster faster faster. Chanyeol who get tired easily, slowly stopped running and calling the alpha that’s running ahead of him. His growl still somewhat wasn’t smooth despite Yifan occasionally taught him how to growl long and steady, instead he let out short squeaks every time.

Yifan halted his step and looked back at the younger who was laying on his stomach, breaths short from exhaustion. Well, maybe it was okay to give him a rest. They never been this far before. The younger was improving even just a bit. He patted Chanyeol’s head, affectionately nudging his snout to the younger’s. You did well, Chanyeol. Chanyeol was showing his submission by flattened his ears and rolled over to expose his belly. He practically purred when the older hover over him and clamped his jaw between his own. He instantly switched into his play mode, teasingly bite Yifan’s cheek. Yifan who was in good mood happily comply, chasing and rolling around together, the usual Yifan would’ve thought this was childish and silly but tonight he couldn’t care any less.

They played until they out of breath, Chanyeol was still beneath Yifan’s body when he slowly transformed into his human form. His eyes were expressive as ever, showing such rich emotions. The moonlight casted a soft glow over his face that Yifan stunned at how ethereal the younger looked. The light-furred wolf unconsciously shifting to his human form as well, released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was about to say something to break the silence when the younger cupped his face and pressed their lips together.

Chanyeol’s mouth was wider than his and tasted like fresh ripe fig, his favorite. Chanyeol run his tongue at his upper lip experimentally, he caught it with his teeth and suck on it mildly. The younger’s tongue was hot, it feels as if it was melting his mouth. He heard the younger moan, pulling him from whatever trance the younger’s soft lips had put him into. His mind recalled Yixing’s comments from few moons ago and his brain told him to get away from the young beta. He reminded himself that he was supposed to be Chanyeol’s guardian. He forced himself away from Chanyeol’s. He put his placid persona immediately, once again building up his impenetrated wall.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I was being carried away. It was inappropriate, I’ll make sure it won’t happen again.” The way he had say it leave no room for argument. Suddenly the thick silence engulfing both of them as if the whole forest as well as the breeze was stop at their behalf, the air heavy with the unsaid emotions. He turned his eyes away from Chanyeol’s wounded eyes, turning into his wolf form, it was easier to hide his emotion that way. And then he was running back to their village, ignoring unpleasant feeling on his stomach.

 

\------------

 

Yifan wasn’t exactly expecting things between Chanyeol and him would back to normal but then again he wasn’t expecting the younger to ignore his existent either. He didn’t know how was Chanyeol manage to do it, but the younger keep avoiding him for a complete moon cycle. He also noticed the beta often spent days away outside the village.

Yifan began to concern about the younger’s well being. Furthermore, the Great Gathering was getting nearer but they missed the training they couldn’t afford to.

When he least expected, Chanyeol showed in his den when the moon was high in the night sky. His big brown orbs filled with such determination, making the older failed to mention his concern.

“Want to run?” he asked. Yifan simply nodded, haven’t completely figured out what to say, following the other to the forest. They run through their usual route, but the ambience was nothing like. Chanyeol slowed his pace and out of his wolf form when they’re close to an open space in the mountain side when they usually went howling some nights.

“If I could get the best, or the most, or the biggest quarries among all the participants at the gathering,” he said, looking sharply at the older beside him, “I want you to grant me one wish.”

Yifan was taken aback by his request, “I’m not the holy spirit, Chanyeol,” he said. Chanyeol rolled his eyes as if he was completely done with the older man. Once again Yifan was taken aback by his sassiness, where was his innocent Chanyeol?

“You could or you could not?” Chanyeol shoot, and then when it seemed the older won’t respond he continued, “If you couldn’t then I won’t participate.”

“Chanyeol!” Yifan surprised, “You…, you..-uh you should at least try. It’s already bad enough that the pack seem to wish for your failure. I can almost hear their hurtful jeer, I don’t want that for you. Don’t you know that I’m worried about you, why you never seem to care about your future. What if-“

“Yifan,” the soft tone coming from the younger’s mouth as well as the warm hands that caressing his cheeks, silent him immediately, “Your problem is that you care too much about what others think even when you know they’re mistaken.”

“Your problem is that you don’t care,” Yifan retorted.

“I do care,” Chanyeol said, giving a meaningful look at Yifan, “For the one who matters.”

“If I asked you to choose between me or the pack,” he asked, this time his eyes was doubtful, “what’d you do?”

Yifan didn’t answer the question.

 

\------------

 

Yifan thought it was a bit ironic for the best hunter in the pack to dread the Great Gathering, but it couldn’t be denied that that was indeed the case. All the members of the pack, the whole village come to the main field, where all the young wolves around Chanyeol’s age was already being ‘displayed’ with their hunting make up; green and yellow inks smeared across their faces by the pack’s leader. Chanyeol stood out amongst them, carrying knife and some sticks.

They’re werewolf, Yifan thought to himself, they don’t bring knife when they’re hunting. Well, at least no one had ever think about it because obviously when you’re equipped with the best senses for hunting, you don’t have to think alternative way to get some meat. Yifan really couldn’t bring himself to understand what was the younger thinking. With that alternative weapons, he had to be in his human form to be able to use it, which was clearly much slower, weaker and more vulnerable than the wolf form. He heard people murmured his thought out loud, with less concern and more mockery of course. Good thing Yixing was keeping his distance from the taller since the accident, he was at the other side of the field, and whatever horrible things he said at least it won’t reach his ears.

At some point Yifan eyes met the younger’s mirthful ones, he expressed his apprehension as best as he could with his eyes. Chanyeol gave him his toothy grin in return, ‘Trust me,’ the younger mouthed. Maybe Yifan was being too subtle.

When the hunt finally began, all Yifan could do was praying and waiting. Now that it already began with such situation, he recalled the younger’s question for him, and it becoming clearer for him that all he ever wanted was for Chanyeol to be safe, to be happy, to be by his side. He hoped the younger wouldn’t do anything so careless.

When the day already long-stretched and the young wolves started to come back one by one with their quarries, all bad scenarios run into his head. Yifan already determined to fetch Chanyeol, when the human figure he know so well come out of the forest. The murmur rose once again between the crowd. Look! He’s empty-handed! Is he out of his mind?

He immediately approached Chanyeol, letting out a relieved sigh seeing Chanyeol’s unharmed state.

“Am I late,” Chanyeol asked, “It was too big for me so I spent some time to figure it out but I guess I’ll need some help.”

“I’d rather be with you Chanyeol,” Yifan blurted ignoring what the younger had said. Chanyeol eyes widen at his sudden burst. “Your question before. It’s okay that you’re so clumsy and can even feed yourself. I’ll take care of you, if they have any objection, we can’t get out of here and join other pack or whatever.”

“Yifan,” Chanyeol’s cheeks blushed lightly but then his brows furrowed as if noticed something, “I told you to trust me, remember?”

“Chanyeol.”

“Stop worrying about me and started to worry about how are you going to grant my wish,” he said. Yifan was puzzled by his words, even more when the younger was announcing out loud that he need some help. Some people didn’t even bother to cover their chuckles, not when Yifan firmly asked some of them to follow the younger’s request that they comply. Some hunters including Yifan and some other people who were curious enough of what was happening followed Chanyeol to the forest.

They were quite deep into the forest when they see it. A big enormous moose struggled to get his feet off the hole in the ground, the rope around his legs seem to prevent his effort. Yifan’s mouth fell slack, and he was sure the other’s were too.

“What is this?” someone ripped the silence.

“I set hole and use some trick to trap the moose. I’ve been noticing some big animal often too roaming around this area. It’s just my luck that it trapped a really big moose,” he explained excitedly, “Maybe we should kill it first?”

“Uh, uhm, sure,” Yifan said when no one was answering. They settled to cutting the moose into some big pieces and carry it home. Through their way to the village, Chanyeol couldn’t stop smiling at the alpha. Yifan shared the sentiment, he was glad it turned out better than he had expected. He ignored what the other’s whispered behind him, saying that this didn’t considered as hunting. That could wait, because what matters now was Chanyeol’s warm presence beside him.

But much to his chagrin, their pack couldn’t wait. The words spread like fire even before they set foot to the village. They refused to complete the coming out of age ceremony before it was settled. Most of them thought the quarry shouldn’t be accepted because Chanyeol used equipment to catch it. Some people think it doesn’t matter as long as he get the quarry by himself. Some didn’t know what to think and trusted the leader to decide it for them.

“It’s in our tradition, in our blood to hunting in our wolf form,” Yifan wasn’t even surprised when Yixing voiced his objection to the leader. The other cheered him, throwing their own comments.

“But there isn’t any specific rule about it,” Chanyeol sounded distraught.

“It is clearly an unspoken rule, everyone knows about it,” Yixing answered, “Maybe if you could for once interact like a normal member of this pack you would’ve known.”

“So then it isn’t set on stone,” Yifan snapped, “We all should remember that we’re also human as much as we’re wolf. As wolf we hunt, we born and die within our pack where we supposed to take care of each other like family. And as human we should do what human do, we think, we create,” he looked at the Chanyeol who turned his gaze tenderly,

“And we invent. We’re too engulfed by our animal instinct far too long that we forget to enhance our human side. Maybe God sent Chanyeol to reminded us.”

The whole pack was silent. Yifan didn’t know where that was coming from, all his words seem to touched most of them. Warm and big fingers come to slip against his own, Yifan turned to Chanyeol beside him, smiling. At least they had each other.

A few moment latter their leader finally speak. He agreed of what Yifan had said, but to put an end for the protest he ask Chanyeol to set the moose head on fire as an offering, if they fire burned it it means God accept Chanyeol’s offering.

They all watched as the fire ignited brightly, devouring the moose head.

Chanyeol took Yifan away from the crowd that began to feast to the skirt of their village where it was quiet.

“Thank you,” he said, Yifan looked anywhere but Chanyeol’s eyes, “Now it’s time to collect my wish.”

“Hmm, what is it?” the alpha smiled fondly. Chanyeol tiptoed slightly to whispered something into Yifan’s ear. When he was done, he looked expectedly at Yifan who was fighting heat creeping up his face.

“Oh, hell with it,” Yifan cursed, landing open-mouthed kiss at Chanyeol’s lips. The spring breeze passed through them, make the younger shivered. So Yifan took the liberty to lead him to the warm of his den. Oh wait, their den.

 

 

_The End_


End file.
